When The Cat's Away
by JuJu Kitten
Summary: While Alice and Jasper are in the Amazon searching for the key to save Renesmee and their family, they have a night for themselves. **Oneshot**


"It's amazing how similar the weather is her..." Alice found herself wondering aloud.

"Just more humid," Jasper added, sitting by her side.

The two vampires sat under a tree in a vast jungle. They made it all the way to the Amazon in good time. There were on a secret quest to save everyone dear to them.

Too bad everyone dear to them thought they'd abandoned them. Alice knew she'd have to deal with them when they returned. Mainly Bella, Alice's best friend. She knew Jasper was still wary of Bella. She was still a newborn vampire after all, no matter how much control she seemed to have.

Alice laid her head on Jasper's shoulder, her black hair tickling his neck. "We'll find them soon, my dearest," she whispered.

Jasper put one arm around her, but kept his eyes forward. He knew that Alice was uncomfortable not knowing the whereabouts of whom they searched, so he always liked to keep his eyes opened for any developments. "I know, my little one, I trust you."

"Feels good to just sit and enjoy ourselves, though," Alice sighed. "I've been so stressed lately, with the visions in Forks and everything. I just wish I could see people like Renesmee. It would make this so much easier." She was beginning to get a little tense again.

Her voice trailed off when a sudden calm overcame her. "Thanks again." She was very grateful for Jasper's gift right now.

Jasper smiled. "That makes, what, five time in the last three minutes?"

"Six, actually. I don't know what I would do if you weren't with me."

"You would go crazy or attack anyone and anything in your path? I can see the headlines now. '_Munchkin Murders Millions.' _They'll even hear about it in Forks." He glanced at her through the corner of his eye and grinned at her.

"Not funny, Jasper."

"Seriously, though," he said, all play gone from his voice. "Would I really let you go off to Brazil on your own? Come, now."

"I know. Doesn't make me any less grateful that you're here." She smiled up at him, then looked at the sky. "Rain's clearing up. Turning into a lovely night."

Jasper looked up with her. The sky was the darkest blue, and the lack of light pollution made it easy to see every star staring back at them. He glanced over and saw the stars sparkle in Alice's liquid topaz eyes. _She is always so beautiful in the moonlight..._ he found himself thinking.

Alice felt him staring and looked back, grinning. She kissed him quickly on the cheek. "I know what you're thinking," she teased.

"Honestly, you're worse than Edward sometimes. You know that, right?" He pulled her close to his side. She smiled and put her head back on his shoulder.

He went in to kiss her dark hair when she popped her head up to kiss him. He broke the kiss almost immediately because he couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Didn't see that coming," he said. "Although maybe I should have. I thought you know what I was going to do? There isn't anything wrong with kissing your head in the moonlight."

"I did and I know there isn't. But I also saw me getting bored waiting for you to make a move," she replied, smiling.

"Fine, then," he said, nudging her off his shoulder and turning away. "I won't do anything, then."

"You're stupid to think I'd believe you. Nothing's changed," she told him, winking.

"He turned to her and pounced, a playful growl emitting from his throat. "Well, I don't want to disappoint," he whispered in her ear.

"You won't," she whispered back as he was kissing her neck and undoing her blouse. "You'll make me quite happy and almost make me forget that we're on a quest."

She nibbled at his ear while unbuttoning his shirt, stopping only to admire the moonlight reflecting off his chest, revealing every crescent-shaped scar. She traced over each with her fingers, grateful she found him when she did. She'd still be alone if anything more happened to him. She didn't like that idea. She let her mind return to her, kissing him in a way that assured her that he was hers forever.

The finished undressing and she let him take her, gently. She felt her emotions peak, then her body began to move on its own and she let out a soft moan. They didn't hold back their strength after that. They moved as one, never growing tired. They knew, laying there with their bodies entangled, that this was right. They needed this release; things were just too stressful right now.

They just stayed in each other's arms, where they each fit perfectly. Nothing existed but them and their love. There was no one to look for, no one waiting for them, nothing. But they both knew this euphoria would soon have to end eventually, but they weren't ready to let it.

They embraced once more, letting their bodies take over once again.

"No matter what happens," Alice asked when they were still once again, Jasper kissing her collarbone, "you'll stay with me through all this, right?"

"Why do you ask when you already know the answer?" he asked her in return, moving up to kiss her forehead.

"Because I like hearing you say it," she answered honestly, staring into his golden eyes.

"Yes, I'll be with you through thick and thin. No matter what happens, I'll be here. You're stuck with me." He smiled at her.

"Well, we should continue our search," she sighed, slowly standing and gathering her scattered garments.

"Not just yet. I'm not quite done with you, yet," he said, pulling back to where his lips waited.

She wasn't done yet, either. She kissed him passionately.

They gave themselves to each other until the sun peaked through the leaves above them. Only then did they part and continue their journey, never letting their hands separate.

Alice knew they'll be home soon, even though she couldn't see it. She just knew. She didn't have to tell Jasper, the look in his eyes told her he felt the same.

She stopped suddenly.

"Is something the matter?" he asked her. She didn't look like she saw anything, nor was she seeing anything now. She looked like she was thinking.

"Just wondering something, but it's silly." She suddenly looked ashamed. Jasper sighed and shook his head. She was so irresistible like this. She made it so hard to resist her.

"It's only silly if you don't tell me," he told her. He knew he had to get her talking in order to make it easier to resist her.

"Can I have something to look forward to when we get home?" She stared at her feet as she spoke.

"You mean besides the wrath of a newborn vampire that thinks we abandoned her in her time of need, a family of vampires that would back her up without a second thought, and saving everyone, especially Renesmee?" Jasper asked her. "Then again, we could miss the vampire wrath and they could all just freak out that we had to lead them on, but we could only hope for that outcome."

"Yes." Her voice sounded smaller than her stature.

Jasper pulled her to him, instantly kissing her deeply and never releasing the hand he'd been holding on tight. He slipped his free hand under her blouse. As soon as she twisted her free fingers in his hair, he broke the embrace.

"The rest in Forks," he told her, smiling. "Can you work under those conditions?"

She nodded, still in her mild, dreamlike state. They left to complete their journey as fast as they could so they could get home to Forks and be with their family once more. _The rest will just be an added bonus_, Alice thought to herself.

And into the jungle they went.


End file.
